A Reason To Celebrate
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Vampire Ianto: 27th August 1991 was a day to celebrate... Help haiti fic


**Title:** A Reason to Celebrate  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Summary:** 27th August 1991 was a day to celebrate...  
**Spoilers:** If you've seen all of New Who and Torchwood, you're good.  
**Author's note:** This is my help_haiti fic for teachwriteslash who was the winning bid on my Vampire Ianto lot

x

One of the things the Doctor had never grown out of was his love of parties. Even when Ianto had been alive there had been a different party every week – sometimes even twice a week – and each one was as extravagant as the ones before.

27th August 1991 was no exception to the rule Ianto had privately thought the Doctor stuck to. For weeks he had been watching the Doctor organise his staff; barking orders out as he tried to organise the party.

The thing that was annoying Ianto the most was the Doctor's refusal to tell him anything about the reason behind the party. In the past hundred years or so, the once-regular parties had been becoming less and less frequent. Now the Doctor only held huge parties at Christmas time – or when there was a special occasion.

Jack looked up from the thick tome he was reading when he heard the door to the library open and close. Recognising his partner's scent, he smiled and got to his feet. "Hi," he greeted, stepping up to the railing and looking down at the entrance three floors below.

Ianto's head lifted and he grinned widely. "There you are," he murmured. "I was looking for you."

In the blink of an eye, Ianto was standing next to Jack and turning the American vampire to face him. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Jack moaned quietly, trying to deepen it. To his annoyance, Ianto smirked and pulled his head back, breaking contact with his partner.

"Ianto!" Jack whined, running his hand down the other vampire's arm. "Why do you always tease like that?"

Ianto smirked and bit Jack's lower lip lightly. "Because I can," he retorted, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Jack glared at him, but there was no malice in his gaze. "Were you looking for me?" he asked, running a hand down Ianto's arm and squeezing his hand softly.

The older vampire smiled and brought a hand up, cupping Jack's cheek. "I was," he agreed, running his thumb over Jack's cheekbone. "The party starts soon," he reminded the former RAF Captain.

Jack's eyes lit up happily and he grinned at Ianto. The Welsh man rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against Jack's. "Why are you still so excited about his parties?" he asked, a slight whine in his voice. "It's not the first one you've been to."

"Why are you so set against them?" Jack countered with his own question, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You haven't been to as many of them as I have," he muttered. "He always goes too far with these things. You should have seen the first one I went to. If you think the Doctor goes over the top now…" He chuckled and shook his head. "He's definitely gotten tamer with old age, that's for sure."

Jack threw his head back and laughed, making Ianto grin at the sound.

"I remember it was the middle of June, so most of the party was outside; everyone was so warm – even the vampires. That was the first time I met…" His voice trailed off and his eyes looked away from Jack.

"Hey," Jack whispered, cupping Ianto's cheeks with his hands and turning him back to face him. "I'm here," he added, running his thumbs over the older vampire's cheekbone. He kissed him softly. "You feel that?" He waited for Ianto's nod of agreement before adding, "Then stop being sad. I'm right here. I came back for you."

Ianto smiled, trying to fight down the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I know," he murmured, pressing his lips against Jack's softly as his eyes flickered closed.

Not long after being turned, Jack had confided in Ianto that he had experienced vivid dreams almost all of his life. Dreams about living in a previous time; they were so vivid that the American had been reluctant to call them dreams rather than memories. Those, coupled with Jack's discovery of Henry's picture and the realisation of how much they looked alike, had convinced everyone – including the ever sceptical Doctor – that Henry Fitzgerald had returned to them in the form of RAF Captain Jack Harkness.

The feeling of Jack's lips against his own, snapped Ianto out from his daze and he blinked, refocusing his eyes as he looked into Jack's own twinkling blue orbs. "Where were you?" the former Captain whispered, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

"Hundreds of years ago," Ianto confessed, pressing a soft kiss against his mate's lips.

Before Jack had a chance to reply a door below them opened and they heard someone enter the room. "Come on, boys," a familiar voice spoke softly – too quiet for a human to hear. "Time to get ready for the party."

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked over the balcony railing to the floor below them. "You know I hate when you call me a 'boy'," he muttered, glaring at Martha.

The dark-skinned woman grinned up at him. "You are a boy," she stated.

"Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't make a boy," Ianto retorted, folding his arms across his chest petulantly.

Martha laughed and shook her head. "Five hundred years younger makes you a boy," she insisted.

Jack heaved a sigh and leant over the railing, smiling down at Martha. "Are you two going to be like this for the rest of eternity?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Yes," both vampires chorused with a nod of their heads.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just making sure," he muttered.

"Your suits have just arrived," Martha informed them after a moment. "They're in your room." She turned on her heel and marched back to the door. "Don't forget the party starts at seven," she called over her shoulder as she left the library.

Ianto's shoulders slumped in defeat, turning his gaze back to Jack. "We really do have to go, don't we?" he almost whined, a pitiful look on his face.

Jack laughed and pressed a kiss to Ianto's cheek. "Yes," he answered, gently scraping his fangs along Ianto's jaw, making the older vampire drag in an unnecessary breath. "Come on," he instructed, placing his hand in Ianto's and making to pull him over to the stairs.

Ianto pulled his hand out Jack's, making the Captain frown in confusion. "Ianto, what…?" he trailed off when Ianto threw himself over the balcony, landing silently on the ground below. "Show-off!" he shouted, glaring down at the Welshman.

The older vampire laughed and shook his head. "Why take the stairs when you can go the direct route?" he asked, watching as Jack came down the spiral staircase - in the blink of an eye to a human.

x

The party had been in full swing for almost an hour when Jack and Ianto finally forced themselves to make their entrance.

There were many ways to access the main ballroom where the party was being held. But the focal point of the room – the way only the most important guests entered – was the sweeping staircase. As one of the few vampires the Doctor had sired, Ianto was expected to enter this way - with Jack on his arm, of course.

The room fell silent as Jack and Ianto stood at the top of the stairs, about to make their way to the ballroom below. Even the band stopped playing their jovial music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a few moments," the Doctor called, tapping a gold knife against the wine glass in his hand, focusing everyone's attention on him instead of Jack and Ianto.

Jack leant closer and whispered in Ianto's ear, "What is he doing?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to stake him," Ianto growled back, earning him a glare from the Doctor and a chuckle from every other vampire in the room.

"Regardless of the pointless death threats my Childe is giving me," the Doctor continued, "I have to confess that I threw this party for him. Well," he corrected himself, "him and his mate, Jack."

Ianto frowned in confusion and both he and Jack headed down the stairs, not stopping until they reached the older vampire. "What are you talking about?" Ianto demanded of his sire.

The Doctor grinned mysteriously at Ianto, before turning back to his guests. "Fifty years ago this country – the world, even – was in the midst of war. We lost a lot of friends and family members back then," he added, a sad smile crossing his face as he thought about the past, before he forced himself to focus.

"But despite all the tragedy and suffering, someone in this room managed to find the one they'd been searching centuries for." His gaze turned back to the vampire couple and smiled fondly.

"Fifty years to the day, Captain Jack Harkness was turned into one of us," the Doctor stated. "And, while Ianto's clearly going to kill me in the morning, I decided to throw them this celebratory anniversary party."

The Doctor grinned at his childe. "So, please, join me in congratulating the couple on their first fifty years," he addressed his guests. "Jack and Ianto."

"Jack and Ianto," the room murmured in agreement, raising their glasses to them.

At the Doctor's instruction, the band began playing again and guests continued dancing and enjoying the party.

"You planned this entire party just for us?" Ianto demanded of his sire, once everyone was sufficiently distracted enough.

The Doctor grinned widely and nodded his head, finishing his wine before handing the glass to a passing waiter. "You two seemed to have forgotten how long you've been together. But… fifty years is a long time to be with someone," he murmured, distractedly toying with the ring he still wore on his ring finger.

"Jack," he added, turning to the American. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, frowning when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Wait," he muttered, "I know it's in here somewhere."

Martha approached them, holding out a set of keys with an amused look on her face. "You are such a scatterbrain," she muttered, rolling her eyes when the Doctor blushed.

Ianto laughed at the Doctor. "How you lasted without us is anyone's guess," he muttered. "You should be lucky you have children."

The dark skinned woman turned to look at him with an amused look on her face. "Children?" she repeated. Ianto looked at her blankly and Martha shook her head, "All this time and you've never thought to ask how I came to be with him," she jerked her thumb in the direction of the Doctor.

Ianto put his hands on his hips and glared at both Martha and the Doctor. "If one of you doesn't start explaining soon, I'm going to set fire to both of you," he threatened.

Martha chuckled and shook her head again, her dark hair falling over her eyes a little. "My sire wasn't the Doctor," she informed them.

"He was _my _sire," the Doctor added for her. "She's older than I am."

"By a week!" Martha hissed, glaring at him.

Both Jack and Ianto's jaws fell open in surprise at his confession. "You're… siblings?" Ianto hissed, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Yup," Martha nodded. "You don't think anyone but a sister could put with him for over half a millennium, do you?"

x

"I take it you didn't know about Martha and the Doctor, then," Jack commented as he and Ianto made their way from the ballroom – after being given permission from the Doctor to leave early – to the garage where Jack's present was apparently waiting.

"Martha was there with him when I was brought here after I'd been turned," Ianto nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continued down the corridor. "I just assumed that he had turned her before me."

Jack chuckled and pushed the heavy wooden door to the garage open, gasping when he saw what was on the other side. "Oh, wow," he murmured in awe.

Ianto followed and felt a smile crossing his face when he saw what was in front of them. While the garage usually housed cars, it was big enough to house a full-blown Jumbo-jet. What was currently there wasn't a Jumbo-jet, but privately Ianto thought the current plane standing in front of him was ten-times more impressive.

"Jack, is that…?" he trailed off as Jack took a step away from him and moved closer to the plane.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and brought his hand up, running it over the plane in front of him. "It can't be," he muttered. "It burnt."

Ianto walked around the spitfire, heading in the opposite direction to Jack. He smiled when he saw a note taped to the side of the plane. " 'Dear Jack'," he read aloud, moving around to stand next to his partner. "We didn't manage to salvage all of your plane, but I know you will recognise parts of this rebuilt spitfire as sections of your plane from World War II'."

He turned his head and smiled when saw the Captain's name emblazoned on the side of the plane.

"Did you know he'd done this?" Jack asked, feeling a slight lump rise in his throat. "That they'd managed to salvage some of my plane?"

Ianto shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I can't believe he's managed to keep this secret from us for so long."

Jack smiled and leant closer. "It's not like we've been here for the past fifty years," he reminded his mate. "We've only been back for a decade or so."

"True," Ianto conceded, kissing Jack softly.

The Captain's eyes flickered across Ianto's shoulder and he pulled back with a small smile on his face. "Looks like I'm not the only one to get an anniversary present," he murmured.

Ianto pulled away, frowning in confusion. Jack grinned and turned him around, laughing when the older vampire drew in a gasp of surprise. "That's a Ferrari," Ianto murmured, moving forward and plucking a piece of white card of the windscreen.

" 'Ianto'," he read. " 'You didn't think I'd get Jack something without getting my son anything, did you? Enjoy son'," he finished, swallowing around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"It's beautiful," Jack whispered, running his hand over the polished bonnet.

Ianto nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face. "It's certainly make getting to your present quicker."

"Ianto?" Jack asked, confusion clear in his voice and written all over his face.

The Welshman grinned and wrapped his arms around Jack. "You didn't think I'd forgotten what date it is today, did you?" he smirked as he rolled his eyes. "I could never forget the day I fell in love with you, Jack Harkness," he added.

Jack smiled and leant closer, kissing Ianto hotly before pulling back. "I have a present for you as well," he confessed. "But it's more sexual than anything else."

Ianto laughed and hugged Jack tighter, before releasing him. "Can it wait for another few hours?" he asked. "I was planning on leaving after the party – I've got our bags packed and everything – but we can leave now and be there before midnight."

"And we can have sex until morning," Jack finished for him, kissing his passionately.

Ianto groaned at both Jack's suggestion and the tone of his voice. "I love the way you think, Captain Harkness," he murmured, placing his hands on Jack's hips and dragging him closer.

"I just have one question," Jack stated, pulling himself out of Ianto's grip and taking a step back. "Where are we actually going?"

Ianto grinned and shook his head. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

The End


End file.
